


Олимпийские игры в Мадрипуре 2004

by WTF Hawkeyes 2021 (HawkeyeRussianTeam)



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Punisher: Soviet
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, Beach Sex, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Modern AU, Olympic Games, Quickies, Russian/Русский, Safer Sex, Semi-Public Sex, WTF Hawkeyes 2021, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, sport au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyeRussianTeam/pseuds/WTF%20Hawkeyes%202021
Summary: Клинту Бартону всего двадцать один, и это уже его вторая Олимпиада.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания) (внеконкурс), WTF Hawkeyes 2021





	Олимпийские игры в Мадрипуре 2004

**Author's Note:**

> спецквест: Игры и состязания, но автор и капитан команды сильно облажались.
> 
> Присутствует ряд допущений касательно формата проведения соревнований, локаций, регламентов.
> 
> Мадрипур - островной город-княжество к Юго-Востоку от Сингапура во Вселенной Марвел.

— Похоже, по твою душу, Бартон, — гогочет Лестер, проходя мимо и толкая локтем. Кивает на невысокого шаперона, нервно смотрящего то на листок бумаги, то на Клинта. Совсем мальчишка, хотя хер этих азиатов разберет.  
Ну да, похоже. Очередь Клинта сдавать тест на допинг. Остальные отстрелялись еще на квалификации. Хоть и говорят, что жребий и все такое, но давно понятно, что новички, победители или кто только вернулся после травмы — обязательно «выпадут».  
— ...Так что мне не до отмечания командного золота. «Индивидуалка» завтра, — Клинт переводит взгляд от шаперона и снова улыбается симпатичной сотруднице пресс-службы Олимпийского комитета США, держащей перед ним диктофон.  
Шаперон точно должен забрать именно его. Клинт допивает воду и быстро глазами показывает доку, что нужна еще бутылка. В Мадрипуре-04 соревнования на улице — настоящая пытка: очень жарко и очень влажно.  
— Ваш старший брат Чарльз Бартон ровно четыре года назад триумфально выиграл еще и индивидуальное первенство, причем выбив вас в полуфинале, — симпатичная блондинка почти даже не подглядывает в блокнот. — В итоге вы завоевали бронзу. В этот раз можно рассчитывать на золото?  
— Конечно, — смеется Клинт, наконец-то открыв протянутую ему воду. — А что мне остается? На тех Играх Барни отобрался, выиграв Чемпионат мира, а я уже получил лицензию в Американской квалификации. В это раз канадцы вытрясли из нас... _опилки_ , придется мне одному отдуваться. Без личного золота я домой возвращаться не собираюсь.  
— Вам лишь недавно исполнился двадцать один год, и это уже вторые Игры, второе командное золото, — серьезно произносит блондинка, и Клинт всеми силами пытается не смотреть на Мастерса и Лестера, строящих ему рожи у нее за спиной. На них шикает Чисхолм. — В чем ваш секрет?  
— В любой стрельбе, — чуть подумав и делая пару глотков, начинает он, стараясь глядеть ей в глаза, — мышечная память — это основа основ. Тренировки, тренировки и еще раз тренировки. И спасибо за поддержку! Круто выступать при полных трибунах! Знать, что в других часовых поясах, дома, смотрят трансляции... А еще... если я не выиграю золото, мой брат будет до конца жизни мне это припоминать.  
— Удачи! — желает она и нажимает «стоп».  
— Спасибо, — он приобнимает ее, пытаясь не касаться потной щекой напудренного лица. Ну да, он видел при проходе по объекту, где находятся места прессы, и вот они-то в тени.  
— Заебали, — отойдя и улыбнувшись, шипит он парням: Лестер упорно двигает бедрами, словно сношая свой чемодан, а Мастерс увлеченно елозит языком в невидимом рту невидимой девчонки. — Вас сейчас как заснимет кто из прессы, и объясняться потом с комитетом по этике.  
— Ой да ладно! — Лестер больно ударяет в плечо и гогочет. — Кто бы говорил про этику, мистер-выебу-психолога-сборной-на-балконе.  
— Это было давно.  
— Ага, пару месяцев назад.  
— И ты вообще видел ее?  
— Софен? — Лестер как-то странно кашляет. — Да, и весьма близко.  
— Бартон, мы тут нахуй никому не нужны, — Мастерс театрально взмахивает рукой в сторону микст-зоны, где толпа журналистов обступила команду КНР, на чьих шеях висят всего лишь серебряные медали. — Всем нужны только китайцы эти ебучие.  
— Клинтон Фрэнсис Бартон? — шаперон, смешно кланяясь, перебивает их. Представляется каким-то сложным именем и снова кланяется. Но Клинт почти привык и кланяется в ответ. — Можно свериться с вашим бейджем?  
— А то он закрыт вашей _золотой медалью_ , мистер Бартон, — прохрюкивает Лестер и начинает ржать в голос. Настроение у него отличное. Да и чего бы ему не быть таким?  
— Мужики, не ждите, — вздыхает Клинт, снимая медаль и прекрасно понимая, что для этих двоих Олимпиада закончилась, причем весьма неплохо. Они сейчас нажрутся в Олимпийской деревне и до самого закрытия будут просто кайфовать. — Я хуй знает когда смогу поссать. И мне все равно бухать нельзя. Так что...  
Отсалютовав им, он пожимает руку мимо проходящему Чисхолму. Менеджер сборной Жак Дюкен спрашивает, не надо ли остаться, но Клинт знает, сколько у того дел, и насколько не скоро выйдет сдать пробу. И дока отпускает. Если парни нажрутся, как после победы на Чемпионате мира, то там он точно будет нужнее.

В плохо освещенных коридорах они изредка кому-то предъявляют аккредитации. Шаперон идет уверенно, чуть впереди. Очень деловито. Большой босс, на пару голов ниже Клинта. Звук шагов и поскрипывание колесиков чемодана с луком, отдающиеся эхом от стен, наконец заглушают его почти детский голосок:  
— Там общая зона для стрелков, в том числе женщин. Ждите, как будете готовы — говорите, и там уже мужчины и женщины — отдельно.  
— Угу, — кивает Клинт.  
К тому, что все Игры приходится соседствовать со стрелками совершенно не из луков, он уже привык. В Мадрипуре места под объекты оказалось до того мало, что многие просто совместили. Так, после розыгрыша всех комплектов наград в луке, все это быстро переделают под стендовую стрельбу. Поговаривают, что сначала орги вообще хотели просто отгородить кусок какой-то улицы в центре, но проблемы с оборудованием там той же зоны для взятия допинговых проб вроде как и заставили «подселить» лучников к стрелкам. Клинту в принципе срать. У него всего две задачи на турнир. А если совсем упрощать — то одна: не промахиваться. Теперь все будет зависеть только от него, а не от этих двух раздолбаев. Четыре года назад все было совсем иначе. Ему только-только стукнуло семнадцать. В команде были Барни и Чисхолм, который, может и сейчас бы с удовольствием соревновался. Но, как только Барни заявил, что заканчивает и вообще у него другие планы, Чисхолм… обиделся, что ли. Сейчас уже спрашивать глупо, да и тренер из него отличный. Смог за три с половиной года подготовить молодую и дерзкую команду, вот буквально только что не давшую китайцам взять золото. А корейцев еще в четвертьфинале выбили.  
Урн нет. Клинт сует пустую бутылку в боковой карман рюкзака. Только думает спросить, далеко ли еще, как шаперон отточенным движением указывает на табличку ближайшей двери. Внутри прохладно и мрачно. Вдоль стен до самого потолка упаковки с водой, из-за стола в углу бросает быстрый взгляд серьезного вида мужик, кивает. Клинт кивает в ответ. Шаперон показывает на скрепленные стулья у двери и садится рядом. На самом крайнем у стены рыжая девчонка — похоже, в российской форме, — отпивает... пиво?!  
Скорее всего, почувствовав взгляд, без особой заинтересованности смотрит на Клинта и отворачивается.  
У нее на шее тоже золотая медаль, а аккредитация перекинута через плечо. Клинт видит лишь край. Ну да, русская.  
— Эй, поздравляю! — окликает он и, поймав ее взгляд, кивает на медаль. — Какая дисциплина?  
Рыжая молча отпивает из банки.  
— Да ладно! Ты говоришь на английском. Иначе с тобой бы был менеджер или переводчик, врач там.  
— Пулевая, малокалиберный пистолет, командное первенство, — сухо отвечает она без малейшего намека на акцент.  
— Круто! Я, кстати, Клинт! Лук. Тоже золото в команде, — он, привстав, берет бутылку из огромного бака со льдом и садится обратно. Зря они так воду охлаждают. В помещении пиздецки холодно по сравнению с улицей, и насквозь мокрая от пота форма очень неприятно липнет к коже. — А у вас уже «индивидуалка» была?  
Русская поднимает брови.  
— Индивидуальное первенство, — поясняет. Вероятно в России так не сокращают. Ну конечно, не так там сокращают — там вообще на другом языке говорят.  
— Послезавтра.  
— А почему ты тогда пиво пьешь?  
— Антидопинговые правила в моей дисциплине не запрещают употреблять алкоголь даже в соревновательный период. Это же старая штука, что лучникам нельзя, а остальным — можно. — Она улыбается уголком рта и открывает новую банку. — А, по моему опыту, с пивом быстрее выходит сдать пробу.  
— Круто! Надо было идти в такую стрельбу. — Судя по реакции русской, шутка не удалась. Открыв воду, Клинт задумчиво делает глоток, чтобы пауза стала менее неловкой. Со своим шапероном болтать не хочется, с чужим, сидящим прямо за спиной рыжей, тоже как-то не очень. А судя по ощущениям — сидеть еще долго.  
— Ты не представилась.  
— А должна? — ухмыляется она и застегивает олимпийку под самое горло. Надо было тоже взять с собой куртку. Но кто же знал.

Часы на стене раздражающе тикают, очень холодно, Клинт отдирает этикетку от уже почти допитой пятой по счету бутылки, концентрируясь на ощущениях. Все еще нет. Русская рядом читает книгу, а шапероны внимательно следят за теми, к кому их прикрепили. Внезапно распахивается дверь, в комнату влетает женщина с рацией, представляется менеджером по логистике на этом объекте и радостно заявляет, что все команды уже уехали:  
— Поэтому, Бартон, Роман _о_ ва, мы вас до олимпийской деревни довезем на минивэне.  
— Романо́ва? — спрашивает у рыжей Клинт, как только женщина уходит.  
— Рома́нова, — закатив глаза, отвечает та. — Наташа.  
— Очень по-русски звучит. Олимпийский чемпион Мадрипура Наташа Романова.  
— Надеюсь, что двукратный. — Она поднимает руку с пивной банкой и обращается к мужику за столом: — Готова!  
Ее уводят сквозь дверь с обозначением женской уборной, а Клинт остается сидеть, размышляя, что, если бы ему можно было пиво, он бы давно уже сдал эту чертову пробу. Русская освобождается довольно быстро и просит его тоже не тупить, потому что ей хочется есть, и вообще, она подождет на парковке, потому что замерзла. Он как-то пытается пошутить, но понимает, что и сам очень хочет жрать, замерз и вообще — сам бы рад поссать в баночку поскорее.  
Еще минут через десять — и через вечность по ощущениям, — он тоже говорит, что готов, его провожают в мужской туалет, где в углу поставлен стол, за которым сидит еще один мужик. Этот вроде повеселее того, в комнате с водой; представляется, объясняет процедуру, которую Клинт и так отлично знает, показывает, где взять набор из двух бутылочек для проб. Записывает все ответы про пищевые добавки и всякое такое. Бутылочки целые. Начинается самое веселое: отойти в кабинку, оставить дверь открытой и поссать так, чтобы этот мужик видел, что моча для анализа попала прямиком из члена Клинтона Фрэнсиса Бартона, а не откуда-то еще. Интересно, а женщины как это сдают? Барни всякий раз, как его вызывали сдавать допинг-пробы, шутил, что звучит-то как: «антидопинговый офицер», а на деле ты смотришь, как мужики ссут, а потом разливают мочу по двум разным емкостям.  
В этот раз выходит отлично: не слишком мало, не слишком много. Не уронил, как разок случилось. Отлично тогда забрызгал себе все кроссовки да еще и ботинки офицера.  
Когда бутылочки уже запечатаны, Клинт моет руки, прощается и наконец покидает этот морозильник. Роется в рюкзаке в поисках хендбука для атлетов, где есть все схемы и отмечены парковки. В коридорах стрелкового центра только службы по уборке, причем говорят на каком-то непонятным языке. Клинт спешит, сверяясь со схемой: они еще могут успеть на ужин. Хорошо бы, чтобы кто-то все-таки догадался предупредить на кухне, что и ему нужно оставить пожрать. Есть местную еду за территорией пока немного стремно: траванется еще.  
За стеклянными автоматическими дверями Клинта ждут влажный зной, брендированный минивэн и курящая русская. Она сняла олимпийку, и теперь отлично заметна ее точеная, нетипичная для стрелков фигура. В стрельбе некоторые позволяли себе не походить на Аполлонов и Артемид. На прошлых Играх у Чисхолма живот заметно нависал над поясом, что попадать в «десятку» не мешало.

— Наташа, еще и куришь! — наигранно качает головой Клинт, но тут же спрашивает, постоянно вставляя ее имя, чтобы запомнить: — Не угостишь, Наташа? А то мои сейчас, скорее всего, уже в говно. Мне б хоть чем-то себя порадовать, что ли.  
Русская лезет в рюкзак, при этом не выпуская сигарету из губ:  
— Шы шошно шитал памятку ВАДА?  
— А-а, — понятно, к чему она клонит. — Ну да, не принимать ничего от незнакомых. Возьму эту, Наташа.  
Он вытаскивает недавно прикуренную сигарету у нее из губ. Фильтр в помаде. В зеленых глазах русской удивление смешивается с чем-то вроде возмущения. Но она лишь передергивает плечами и закуривает новую.  
— Sovsem okhuyel, moodeala.  
— Я не очень понимаю, Наташа, — как ни в чем не бывало произносит Клинт, выпуская дым и загружая одной рукой чемодан в отделение для багажа.  
— Угощайся, говорю.  
— Спасибо, Наташа.

Ближе к вечеру и без того загруженные дороги Мадрипура становятся похожи на вялотекущую реку из красных огоньков впереди. Женщина за рулем общается с кем-то по рации на французском.  
— Извините, — обращается к ней русская. — А можете через свою службу связаться со службой питания? Нам бы хоть ланч-боксы собрали, раз мы в такой пробке стоим.  
— Да, конечно, — ивает та. Тут же говорит в рацию смутно узнаваемые слова, типа souper что-то там.  
— Круто ты придумала, — искренне восхищается Клинт. — А как ты догадалась, Наташа?  
— У нас бывает, что в составе команды вместо менеджера, например, кого министерского берут, чисто туристом. Так что сами многие процессы уже понимаем. Через местных офицеров связи до фига можно решить. Но наш поехал с основной командой.  
— Это правда прям впечатляет. А я даже не знаю иногда, что за формы мне менеджер дает подписывать. Ну, то есть я спрашиваю, а он говорит: «это согласие на соблюдение правил ВАДА», «это разрешение на съемку и использование твоего изображения».  
— Зря, — впервые за все это время дружелюбно улыбается Наташа.  
— Кстати, а как ты вообще увлеклась стрельбой?  
— У нас нет этой вашей Второй поправки, так что, чтобы пострелять, нужно ходить в тир, например. Но чтобы стрелять из хорошего оружия, а не сломанных винтовочек в парках аттракционов, лучше быть в специальной детской школе или в команде. Я вот не понимаю, как можно начать стрелять из лука.  
— Ты смотрела фильмы про «Рэмбо»? — Говоря с иностранцами, Клинт давно понял, что не все видели, слышали или знали то, что они впитали с молоком матери. Сначала, когда только-только начал участвовать в международных турнирах, считал, что, во-первых, абсолютно все знают английский, и, во-вторых, смотрят те же каналы по телеку. Быстро понял, что это не так.  
— Да, смотрела. — Она с некоторым недоверием сводит рыжие брови. — Я родилась в крупном городе, название которого ты, вероятно, даже слышал. А еще до школы мы переехали в Москву. Она типа вашего Нью-Йорка: отличный транспорт, магазины все семь дней в неделю работают, многие и круглые сутки...  
— Нет-нет-нет, я не про это. Просто, может, не знаю, у вас его не показывали, ну не все же фильмы показывают во всех странах? Или они там популярны?  
— Вот что-что, а американские боевики очень популярны. И сериалы. Про рейнджеров в Техасе, еще моя бабушка любила «Санта-Барбару», сейчас все «Секс в большом городе» смотрят.  
— Тогда ты помнишь, как он во второй части взрывающимися стрелами стрелял? Мы как с братом увидели — решили, что обязательно надо так же научиться.  
Наташа хмыкает и задумчиво отворачивается к окну:  
— Мы помним «Рэмбо» по-разному. Мне больше всего запомнились куски с вьетнамскими флешбеками и то, как он под конец плакал на полу в полицейском участке. По-моему, это отличный антивоенный фильм. Никому не нужный герой никому не нужной войны...  
— Никогда не думал о нем с такой стороны.

И правда, теперь и у Клинта всплывает в памяти, что первый «Рэмбо» совсем мрачный: герой хочет встретиться с единственным, кроме него, живым сослуживцем, но и того больше нет. А в конце какой-то высокий чин из «зеленых беретов» очень по-отечески обнимает плачущего Джона Рэмбо. Наверное, нужно пересмотреть.  
За окном мигают рекламы на небоскребах, хер отличить от Вегаса. Минивэн медленно перестраивается и наконец съезжает на небольшую темную дорогу.  
— Короткий путь! — громко говорит водитель, явно заметив, как они с Наташей начинают обеспокоенно вглядываться в темноту за окном. — Проедем по не слишком парадной части!  
Пытаясь вспомнить карту города, Клинт примерно представляет, куда они свернули: на всех собраниях до начала Игр им твердили, что вот сюда-то соваться и не стоит.  
Выглядит не сильно хуже трущоб Атланты. Жители мрачноваты, но на машину не бросаются.  
— А у вас в России такое есть? — тихо спрашивает он.  
— У нас и не такое есть, — так же тихо отвечает Наташа.  
Вскоре они снова выскакивают на загруженное шоссе, но лишь для того, чтобы на развязке свернуть прямо к Олимпийской деревне. И чем ближе к КПП, тем больше Клинта подмывает попросить русскую прийти завтра к нему на соревнования. Когда шлагбаум наконец открывается, он все-таки собирается с духом:  
— Посмотришь завтра, как я стреляю?  
— Мне вполне хватило того, как долго ты не мог сдать пробу, — усмехается она, готовясь скоро выйти. — Зачем мне это, Клинт?  
— Ну как минимум потому, что ты запомнила мое имя, — просиял он. — Приходи!  
Минивэн мягко тормозит у одного из корпусов, где, похоже, и живут русские стрелки. Наташа выскакивает, улыбается:  
— У тебя очень легко запоминается имя: _«Видишь ли, мой друг, все люди делятся на два сорта: те, у кого револьвер заряжен, и те, кто копают. Так что — копай»._  
Закрыв дверь, она пару раз хлопает по кузову, и машина трогается.

Даже не обернулась.

Напротив своего корпуса Клинт по привычке смотрит, не выпало ли что из карманов, и под креслом, на котором сидела Наташа, замечает небольшую записную книжку. По-хорошему, он мог бы передать ее с этой женщиной за рулем, но сует в карман, прощается и достает чемодан с луком. Подвыпившие девчонки из сборной смеются у входа. Они могли начать кутить уже после четвертьфинала. Достойных лучниц в сборной давненько нет. Окно номера Клинта темное, как и номера Мастерса рядом. В фойе людно, шумно, пахнет пивом. Кто-то выиграл медали в пневматической винтовке, кто-то — в стрельбе из пистолета, как и Наташа. Почему-то рыжая русская так и засела в голове. Отстраненная, немного строгая, но с пивом и сигаретами, которыми буто все еще пахнет воротник поло.  
— Как прошло? — звучит из-за спины голос Дюкена. Клинт разворачивается. Тот держит в руках ланч-бокс и бутылку воды.  
— Неплохо, но сам знаешь, насколько потеешь, пока стреляешь в такой парилке. Я бутылок пять выпил.  
— Хорошо, у меня твой ужин. Парни уже ушли.  
— Ты наверх?  
Дюкен кивает в сторону лифтов. Уже и там кто-то разлил пиво, и Клинт бесконечно рад, что живет на самом последнем этаже в угловой комнате. Причем с тренером напротив. Зная Лестера,тот обнаружит себя утром в каком-нибудь стрипушнике в лучшем случае. Выспаться точно выйдет.  
На этаже относительно тихо. Скорее всего, все просто уже ушли в город. Дюкен достает из заднего кармана шорт Клинта карточку, открывает дверь, помогает затащить чемодан, цепляющийся колесиками за порог. Ставит ланч-бокс на стол и искренне интересуется, чем может быть полезен. Извиняется, что стирку уже отнесли. Если очень надо — то может уступить свой номер на эту ночь.  
— Да не, — отмахивается Клинт. — Порядок. Правда. Вряд ли он вернется, а если будет шуметь — успокою. Спасибо.  
— Как знаешь.  
Дюкен закрывает дверь с обратной стороны, и наконец можно посмотреть, что в записной книжке.  
Пухлая, с какими-то вложениями. Черная обложка сильно затерта. Вклеены в нее баллистические таблицы, и никакого сомнения в том, кто хозяйка, больше нет. Наташа Романова пишет аккуратно, но он ничего и не понимает. Книжка исписана почти до конца. Такую ценную вещь можно отдавать только в руки.  
Поев остывшей лапши с овощами и курицей, Клинт шлепает в душ. Думает даже побриться, но в дни соревнований он бреется только утром. Правая щека, левая, под носом, подбородок и шея. Только в такой последовательности. По-другому точно ничего не выйдет: определенно обосрется в стрельбе. Так что — никаких нарушений ритуалов! Но немного лосьона после бритья никто не запрещает. 

Плана нет никакого. Он просто надевает свежую футболку, шорты от парадной формы и, повесив на шею аккредитацию, с книжкой в руке идет к корпусу, где живут русские стрелки. Идти, как оказывается, близко.  
Заметно тише, чем у них. Но и соседство может быть совсем другое. Русских лучников, например, нет ни в одной дисциплине, так что заселить в корпус могли и кого-то серьезного, кто поборется за золото в последующие дни. Да и вроде как все эти ребята славятся своей организованностью. Клинт подходит с торца, идет по газону, уже покрытому вечерней росой. Кроссовки мокнут. Стрекочут непонятные насекомые, сильно пахнут местные цветы, распускающиеся только после захода солнца. Корпуса в Олимпийской деревне спроектированы довольно интересно: у каждого есть напрочь глухая стена — вдоль которой расположены лифты и пожарная лестница, — с очень непонятным углублением, где обычно все курят. Неужели архитекторы предусмотрели места, где не кто-нибудь, а олимпийские атлеты могут посмолить так, чтобы дым не попадал в окна? Если так — то этим ребятам надо поставить памятник. Или хотя бы мемориальную табличку прикрутить.  
В нише нужного корпуса горит одинокий огонек сигареты.  
— Клинт, — слышится голос Наташи, но ее совсем не видно. — Хочешь что-то мне отдать? Наш офицер связи звонила водителю. Та ничего не нашла в машине. А когда мы садились, кое-что было в боковом кармане моего рюкзака.  
— Отлично, — лучезарно улыбается он, шагая вперед. — У меня есть кое-что, и я это отдам, если ты пообещаешь прийти завтра на мое выступление.  
Из темноты доносится вздох, огонек гаснет, и Наташа выходит на свет. Она тоже точно приняла душ, смыла помаду, переоделась в мягкие кофту и штаны. Скрестив руки на груди, смотрит исподлобья:  
— Я так и знала, что ты будешь шантажировать. Смогу быть на полуфинале. Если ты к тому времени не вылетишь, конечно.  
Она требовательно протягивает ладонь. Совсем крохотная — хотя с ростом шесть футов и три дюйма Клинту многие кажутся крохотными. В футболке — такая тонкая и подтянутая, что сейчас, в этом флисе, Наташа скорее вызывает улыбку, чем страх.  
— Я вылетать не собираюсь, — он показывает записную книжку, но как только Наташа пытается ее вырвать, просто поднимает руку. — Мне правда хочется, чтобы ты была на трибунах.  
— Почему?  
Тени забавно падают на ее лицо, но Клинт честно пытается собрать все вместе, не отвлекаясь на вонючие цветки, мокрые кроссовки и злобное сопение.  
— Мне искренне стало интересно, когда ты впервые увидела «Рэмбо»?  
— Мне было двенадцать.  
— И ты тогда _это_ все поняла?  
Наташа морщит нос и кивает на нишу. По дороге закуривает и протягивает пачку. Клинт тоже берет сигарету. Чиркает зажигалка, и он прикуривает от огонька.  
— У нас тоже были никому ненужные герои никому не нужной войны, — вместе с дымом где-то в темноте выдыхает Наташа. — Мой отец погиб в Афганистане, куда теперь и вы «зачем-то» сунулись.  
— Мне жаль.  
— Из них всех, — словно не услышав, продолжает она, — девятнадцатилетних парней, у некоторых из которых уже и семьи были, уцелел один. Валерий Степанович. Оставили как послание. Не представляю, как он вообще это выдерживает... _Эта_ война, ее жертвы и вдовы, тоже никому не были нужны. И, смотря «Рэмбо», я вижу папиного сослуживца.  
— Прости.  
Судя по тому, как краснеет сигарета в темноте, Наташа очень глубоко затягивается и выдыхает. Молчит. Снова затягивается, короче.  
— Я приду на твой полуфинал. Только книжку отдай. Баллистические таблицы мой отец переписывал от руки. Я их туда вклеила.  
Клинту становится паршиво, и не только от вкуса довольно паршивой сигареты, но и потому, что он хотел использовать эту вот книжку, чтобы просто позвать девчонку на трибуну. И он бы красовался.  
— Правда, прости, — искренне шепчет он. — Будь у меня хоть что важное от родителей, вероятно, я бы... Ну... Короче... Я бы тоже...  
_Дорожил памятью._ Если бы ему было хоть какое-то до них дело, как и им до него. Но они просто бухали, поколачивали их с Барни и благополучно разбились на машине. А не случись этого — не переехали бы они с Барни в Чикаго, не начали бы заниматься стрельбой из лука, не выиграли бы Олимпиаду несколько, мать его, раз.  
Они вместе молча докуривают и выходят обратно на желтый свет фонаря.  
— Я приду, — Наташа смотрит на него снизу вверх, заглядывает в глаза, и он почему-то верит.

В Олимпийской деревне становится все тише. Кто уже закончил свое выступление — ушли в город. Менеджеры, медики и тренеры устало курят на балконах. Все больше окон гаснет, а Клинт решает сделать небольшой крюк перед сном: жара немного спала, пусть из-за высокой влажности все равно мерзко. Хотя, может, и не из-за влажности вовсе.

Дома, в Нью-Йорке, девять утра. Уже в комнате Клинт достает из ящика тумбочки мобильник, включает. Они с Барни в соревновательные дни созваниваются ровно в девять. Долго ждет соединения. Из роуминга звонить очень неудобно, но хотя бы не надо больше бегать на телефонные станции и покупать минуты звонков в другую страну или город.  
— Эй, мелкий! — наконец отвечает Барни и, похоже, широко зевает. — Спать ложишься?  
— Ага, — не может побороть желание зевнуть и Клинт. — Проторчал на допинге подольше, чем ты тогда в Вегасе на национальных.  
В трубке слышится смех.  
— Ладно, объясни лучше, что это за пиздец ты исполнил? Второй выстрел? Когда чуть «восьмерку» не выбил?  
— Ветер, я уже стрелу выпустил. Круто, что мы в том году на сборы сюда сгоняли, как я тебе уже говорил. В этой жаре и влажности лук пиздец как исполняет. Я же тетиву себе новую в тот раз прям тут и делал.  
— А как иначе? Я, блядь, и физику, и химию, и всякие там сплавы-композиты изучал, чтобы эту «палку с веревкой» сделать рабочей.  
— Ну, ты эти «палки с веревками» теперь за пару штук продаешь. Ладно… — Не расшнуровывая, Клинт стягивает кроссовки и падает на кровать. — С кем смотрел?  
— Думаешь, много идиотов хотят в четыре утра перед телеком торчать? — голос Барни звучит серьезнее некуда.  
— Так с кем?  
— Весь наш клуб. Прям в нем и собрались. Сегодня опять со спальниками идем. Знаешь, какой храп стоял? Если просрешь — тебе не жить.  
Последнее Барни произносит с улыбкой. Где-то там, на другом конце мира, в утреннем Бруклине.  
— Спасибо!  
— Я Жаку наберу. Ты же все равно телефон не возьмешь, балда. Спокойной ночи.  
— Хорошего дня.

Привычка не брать с собой телефон появилась у Клинта еще в те времена, когда мобильники были огромной — во всех смыслах, — редкостью и чаще где-то в финансовых кварталах или в фильмах про тех, кто там работает. Вот и сейчас он считает, что если выигрывает, не беря с собой телефон, то брать его не стоит. Да, глупо, конечно. Как и надевать соревновательные кроссовки только с правой ноги. Но почему-то он уверен: сделай хоть что-то не так — обязательно промахнется.

Все еще пьяный Лестер заваливается в номер уже утром, когда Клинт чистит зубы.  
— Вечерком покажем тебе пару крутых мест. — Он поднимает стульчак, расстегивает ширинку и упирается в стену над унитазом. — Смотри, сейчас не промахнусь.  
— Офотно ферю.  
Клинт достает щетку и сплевывает, полощет рот. Где-то в глубине души он рад, что уже побрился и теперь просто второй раз чистит зубы после завтрака. Приводить себя в порядок при Лестере, демонстрирующим фигурное мочеиспускание на точность, — не совсем то, чем стоит заниматься в самый важный день последних четырех лет. Если не жизни.

Ни Чисхолм, ни Дюкен, ни док ничего особо не говорят, не спрашивают, загружаясь в минивэн. Так, поинтересовались, выспался ли, хорошо ли себя чувствует. Дежурные вопросы. Не считая водителя и офицера связи от оргкомитета Игр, их всего четверо. Только пристегнувшись, Клинт затыкает уши музыкой, врубая прошлогодний альбом Electric Six.

_Приказ плясать и веселиться  
Коммандер отдал — исполнять!  
Ему единственному можно  
Приказы эти раздавать.  
_

Ставит на постоянный повтор. Почему-то песня помогает сконцентрироваться и настроиться. Странно, что этот гаражный рок с упоротыми текстами лучше всего позволяет собраться с мыслями перед стрельбой.

Вдоль трасс болельщики идут поддержать своих атлетов, но при виде брендированного автобуса или минивэна — машут, независимо от того, кто внутри. Клинт чаще всего машет в ответ, потому что, наверное, это вот и есть этот пресловутый олимпийский дух, который _не победа, а участие_. И если ты кто-то типа Эдди-Орла в Калгари, то за тебя могут болеть похлеще, чем за явных фаворитов. Мультиспортивные соревнования, вроде Олимпиады, Клинт обожает именно поэтому: идиотская система квалификации позволяет совсем уж аутсайдерам попасть на Игры, а из-за ажиотажа и цен на билеты трибуны забиваются даже на стрельбе из лука. Все хотят посмотреть хоть одно соревнование живьем!

Обычно стрельба из лука — это что-то, где на трибунах родня, другие спортсмены да немного прессы. Как на похоронах: друзья и родственники. Но вот первые Олимпийские игры четыре года назад открыли Клинту удивительный мир со зрителями, реагирующими на выстрелы: аплодируют при попадании по центру «десятки», тяжело вздыхают при «восьмерке» у одного из лидеров. Во время непосредственно выстрела все молчат, но до чего круто выступать перед теми, кому не плевать, кто заинтересован и правда понимает, что происходит в этом пиздецки тихом соревновании.

Куча кордонов, досмотров, и вот Клинт уже с собранным и сотню раз перепроверенным луком идет по коридору в сопровождении Чисхолма и какой-то девочки с рацией. Они с тренером молчат. Никто не поможет Клинту настроиться лучше, чем он сам. Стрельба из лука — это скорее спринт: все зависит только от твоей техники, умения, опыта. Никакой _тактики_. Просто попадать в «десятку». Если всегда попадать, то проблем не будет.

Трибуны полные. Солнце нещадно светит зрителям в лица. Соперник по четвертьфиналу в себе, молча проходит мимо них. Клинт машет рукой, когда его объявляют. Пока штиль. Лук нагреться не успел, но раунда со второго поправку на изменение скорости возвращения плеч делать придется. Долбаная жара. По жребию Клинт стреляет первым. Кто-то считает, что это психологически проще — нет давления успешной стрельбой противника, кто-то — наоборот, сложнее. Какая разница, каким по счету стрелять, если задача и в том, и в другом случае — одинаковая? В каждой паре в этом турнире именно Клинт — фаворит. Ему всего одного очка не хватило в квалификации, чтобы добраться до Мирового и Олимпийского рекордов, установленных Барни восемь лет назад. Шестьсот девяносто девять из семи сотен возможных очков. Личный рекорд Клинта — шестьсот девяносто восемь. Именно столько он заработал в этот раз, а ближайший преследователь не настрелял и на шестьсот девяносто. Теперешний соперник с трудом заработал шестьсот шестьдесят. 

Руководитель стрельбы приглашает к линии. Ноги, плечи. Тетива ровно в том месте на подбородке, где и всегда. Штиль. Клинт задерживает дыхание, расслабляет руку на выдохе.  
— «Десять», — объявляет диктор. Почти в самый центр. Приятные, но сдержанные аплодисменты.  
Довольно красноречивое заявление на тему, кто же выйдет в полуфинал. Парень то ли из Тайваня, то ли из Гонконга попадает в «восьмерку». Над трибунами проносится вздох разочарования.  
Первый раунд Клинт заканчивает с тридцатью очками из тридцати, тогда как у его соперника двадцать три. Совсем плохо.  
— Только попробуй устроить то же дерьмо, что ты учудил в Хьюстоне, — сквозь зубы шипит Чисхолм в самое ухо. — Никаких, блядь, «шестерок», «пятерок»! Это Олимпиада, Бартон! Сделай красиво.

Воздух все сильнее прогревается, и Клинт решает согласиться с тренером. Все стрелы — в «десятку». Иногда чуть ближе к границе. Жмет руки и лучнику, и его тренеру, и руководителю стрельбы, прежде чем взять у дока воды. Флэш-интервью. Волонтеры по пути в раздевалку дают «пять», поздравляют.

В этот раз Клинт умнее: взял олимпийку. Они с Чисхолмом, доком и Дюкеном остаются в раздевалке и оттуда смотрят следующий четвертьфинал. Всем нужно остыть. Прежде всего луку.  
У Дюкена жужжит телефон, висящий на шее.  
— Да? О, Барни! Ага. Да. Конечно!  
Дюкен щелкает карабинчиком и протягивает Клинту мобильный.  
— Правильно! Нечего в поддавки играть! — Голос Барни звучит серьезно, хотя на фоне слышатся звон бутылок и пьяные радостные голоса. Кто-то кричит, поздравляя. — Это Олимпиада, блядь!  
— Чисхолм почти так же и сказал, — не может сдержать улыбку Клинт.  
— Продолжай в том же духе.

Ящик на стене без звука, но что вообще слушать? Этот четвертьфинал, где и должен определиться соперник на одну вторую, огненный. Первый раунд — ничья. И дальше идут ровно, но в итоге — австралиец выбывает, японец идет дальше.  
— Он «тридцатку» ни разу не сделал, — заявляет Чисхолм, вскочив. Тыкает в экран. Один раунд вообще двадцать шесть!  
— Угу, — спокойно соглашается Клинт. Все он прекрасно видел. Тоже нервный, но в квалификации — второй после него. Может быть даже интересно.

Дюкен уходит на жеребьевку, пока док мнет трапеции Клинта, бубня себе под нос:  
— Непыльная работа, говорили они, там особо нет травм, говорили они. Могли бы просто физиотерапевта взять! У этого мышцы все забиты нахер! Бартон, а, Бартон? Ты умеешь расслабляться?  
— Тебе лучше этого не видеть, — отзывается Чисхолм первым, не поднимая головы и что-то вписывая в свой блокнот, который все в команде хоть раз в жизни да пытались выкрасть, чтобы посмотреть.  
— Док, а можешь битку правой еще помять, если не сложно?  
Тот надувает щеки и выдыхает. А что ему остается? Клинт все-таки претендует на золотую медаль. И, к слову, он совершенно не злоупотребляет. Просто после пистонов от Чисхолма он так резво стрелял, что немного подзабил бицепс правой руки.

По жеребьевке Клинт стреляет вторым. И другая пара соперников тоже определилась.  
— Солнце в зените, — констатирует вернувшийся Дюкен. Клинт достает крем от загара, намазывает снова лицо, уши, шею, руки и ноги, нахлобучивает кепку козырьком назад и ищет солнечные очки. На этой точке солнце в зените очень неприятно отражается от небоскребов Хайтауна.

На выходе из тоннеля взгляд цепляется за рыжую русскую. Она сидит ровно там, где ее невозможно не заметить, машет рукой и достает фотоаппарат. Клинт машет в ответ, и на этот раз только ей. Не обманула.

Японец выбивает двадцать девять из тридцати, но и Клинт последним выстрелом тоже кладет в «девятку». Трибуны разочарованно вздыхают.  
Чисхолм ничего не говорит.  
— Плечи лука быстро нагрелись, не учел, — оправдывается Клинт. — Уже понял, как работать дальше.  
В итоге он больше ошибок не совершает, а вот соперник один раз попадает вообще в «восьмерку». Рукопожатия и скорее в тень.

В микст-зоне он буквально пару слов говорит о том, что считает противника весьма неплохим и с нетерпением ждёт финала И только в раздевалке, положив на голову холодное мокрое полотенце, вспоминает про Наташу на трибуне. Надо было посмотреть в ее сторону хотя бы. Но... Она сама здесь выступает. Поймет.

Док уже молча проминает все мышцы. Тренер вообще ничего не говорит. Как толком и Барни в трубку, переданную Дюкеном. Только теперь, выдохнув и остыв, Клинт осознает, что сейчас уже не до выпендрежа. Он снова достает плеер, где четкий ритм укладывает мысли, настраивает сердцебиение. Быстровато, но ровно.

_Приказ плясать и веселиться  
Коммандер отдал — исполнять!  
Ему единственному можно  
Приказы эти раздавать.  
_

Выдохнув, он снимает наушники, скручивает и вместе с плеером прячет в рюкзак. Двенадцать стрел отделяют его от высшей ступени пьедестала. Всего двенадцать стрел. Дуэльной парой весьма ожидаемо выступает лучник из Китая, с которым Клинт бодается последние два года. По большей части — успешно. Еще из тоннеля видит Наташу, она смотрит на него, показывая большие пальцы. Он улыбается.

Ничего не поменялось. Все еще жарко, все еще блики от небоскребов. Все еще нужно просто попасть в цель. Все как всегда, как на тренировке, как сотни тысяч миллионов раз, когда Клинт попадал в «десятку». Ничего не поменялось. Он снова первый по жребию. Абстрагируется от стрельбы китайца. Ее просто нет.

Есть только он, лук, стрела и мишень. Еще жара и иногда ветер. Перед первым выстрелом Клинт словно смотрит на себя со стороны, из-за правого плеча и чуть сверху. Вот он в привычной стойке, идеальной, спина напряжена. Звук спущенной тетивы слышен только ему, но кажется, что кроме этого звука ничего нет.  
— «Десять»!  
Нет ни аплодисментов, ни щелчков фотоаппаратов, ни криков чаек где-то недалеко на заливе, ни реакции на стрельбу китайца. Все звуки доносятся словно сквозь толщу воды.  
Есть только он, лук, стрела и мишень.  
Он, лук, стрела и мишень.  
Тридцать.  
— Продолжай, — только и говорит Чисхолм и отходит.  
Учесть температуру, скорость возврата плеч: нижнее обычно медленнее верхнего. Скорректировать траекторию.  
Лук, стрела, мишень.  
После второго раунда Чисхолм молчит.  
Лук, стрела, мишень. Лук, стрела и мишень. Лук, стрела и мишень.  
Словно шаги вальса, который Клинт выучил к выпускному в школе. Диктора нет. И так видит свои «десятки». Как стреляет китаец — плевать.  
Лук, стрела, мишень. Лук, стрела и мишень. Лук, стрела и мишень.  
Выныривает обратно в мир звуков только после своего двенадцатого выстрела. Трибуны взрываются, хотя у соперника есть еще стрела в запасе. Клинт шумно выдыхает и смотрит наконец на табло. У него все двенадцать в «десятку», а вот у китайца в третьем раунде — одна «девятка», так что, как бы он сейчас ни выстрелил, зазвучит гимн Соединенных Штатов Америки.  
Повернув голову к трибуне, Клинт тут же выхватывает взглядом Наташу и подмигивает. Лестер и Мастерсом свистят с последнего ряда. Все затихает, китаец целится, целится, целится и попадает в «семерку». Не выпуская лука, Клинт бросается обнимать Чисхолма.  
— Да, блядь! Да!  
— Бартон! Сука! Ты, нахуй, ни разу не промахнулся! Ни разу, блядь!  
Чисхолм мягко высвобождается из объятий, забирая лук. Теперь у Клинта свободны руки, но он никак не может унять бешено колотящееся сердце. Нервно благодарит китайца и его тренера, неуклюже кланяясь и коряво произнося:  
— Xiè-xie.

Клинт приобнимает Чисхолма, и теперь они вместе кланяются трибунам, судьям, камерам. Лестер кричит. А Наташа, кажется, искренне рада. Улыбается и хлопает. Наградная служба отводит Клинта в тень, пока сооружают пьедестал. Японец, выигравший бронзу, уже успел помыться и переодеться. Стоит в стороне. Какая-то заминка, и мужчина с рацией толкает Клинта к микст-зоне. Несколько видеокамер, диктофоны, немного фотографов.  
Пресс-служба Олимпийских игр сует в лицо длинный тонкий микрофон:  
— Что скажете? — и вопрос слышится из колонок на весь небольшой стадион. Клинту неловко, но он давно привык отвечать стандартными фразами.  
— Я безумно рад, — начинает он и слышит свой голос эхом из колонок. — Хочу поблагодарить моего визави за достойный финал, весь штаб нашей команды и федерацию, Олимпийский комитет и организаторов, огромное спасибо болельщикам на трибунах, у телевизоров... Спасибо всем, кто болел за меня: я это чувствовал! Для меня огромная честь представлять, как и мой старший брат, Соединенные Штаты Америки на Олимпийских играх. В следующий раз я постараюсь поставить новый рекорд, который будет за Бартоном!  
Трибуны снова рукоплещут, и, судя по выражению лица блондинки из пресс-службы, Клинта определенно потом ждет длинное интервью.

Четыре года назад все казалось быстрее. Может, потому, что отдувался перед прессой не Клинт с бронзовой медалью. Тогда он просто скакал у трибун, раздавал автографы и фотографировался со всеми.

Когда тумбы наконец собирают, специально обученный человек, уже три раза рассказавший весь порядок церемонии, подводит Клинта, китайца и японца к начерченной линии. Крестиками отмечено, где кто должен стоять. Чтобы красиво шагнуть на пьедестал. Два других лучника смеются и говорят на языке, которого Клинт не знает. А еще ему крайне неловко стоять между двумя азиатами, на пару голов его ниже. Но личная победа.

Какой-то старый хуй в костюме вешает медаль на шею, и, выпрямившись, Клинт зачем-то ее целует. Ему всегда это казалось позерством и выпендрежем, но выходит само собой. Орет гимн, совершенно невпопад, но улыбку сдержать не получается. Буквально несколько мгновений позирует один и тут же зовет к себе двух других парней. Они улыбаются и обнимаются, обнимаются и надкусывают медали. Стандартные фото.

Лестер с Мастерсом чуть ли не кубарем скатываются на первый ряд. От них все еще люто пасет перегаром. Они крепко обнимают Клинта за шею, ощутимо хлопают по спине.  
— Дай-ка подержать!  
— Это ты прям сильно! Ваще-е-е!  
— Мужики, спасибо! Первый раунд вечером за мной!

Когда они убегают поздравлять Чисхолма, спускается Наташа. Она как-то хитро улыбается.  
— Пришлось брать золото, — наигранно раздосадовано усмехается Клинт, опираясь на рекламный щит.  
— Я сначала думала, что это только ты так ходишь, оказывается, у вас все лучники так спину держат.  
— Как?  
Наташа сводит лопатки, выпячивая грудь.  
— Не совсем. Надо отвести плечи назад так, чтобы они как бы легли на лопатки.  
— Так? — у нее отлично получается с первого раза.  
— Да, — смеется он. — Прирожденный лучник!  
— Я тут пару фото сделала. У тебя электронный ящик есть? Я отправлю!  
— Ага. — Он расписывается какому-то местному ребенку на билете и не отдает ручку: — Секунду.  
Нарыв в рюкзаке хендбук, вырывает один из листков для записи, старается понятно написать.  
— Хоукай83? Blyat! — смеется Наташа, но аккуратно складывает листок и убирает в карман. — После ужина пришлю. У нас в лобби к интернету можно подключиться. Маме отправишь.  
— На тот свет?  
— Прости, — после паузы тихо произносит она.  
— Все хорошо, — мягко отвечает Клинт и понимает, что за солнечными очками, которые он нацепил обратно сразу после награждения, не видно его глаз, поэтому широко улыбается. — Может, вечерком в том же месте, что и вчера, поболтаем?  
— Хорошо, — звучит все еще виновато.

В далеком Нью-Йорке на фоне спокойного, но радостного голоса Барни гремит настоящая вечеринка. Брат хвалит. Он, как всегда, делает это довольно скупо, оттого каждое его слово Клинт очень ценит.  
Президент федерации Тиболт заходит в раздевалку именно в тот момент, когда Клинт собирается снять трусы и пойти в душ. Вместе с Тиболтом заваливаются еще какие-то спортивные чиновники и пресса. Дюкен у двери устало проводит ладонью по лицу.  
Тиболт не теряется и поздравляет, протягивает руку, Клинт шутит, нужно ли ему надеть сейчас медаль или, может быть, штаны. Не то чтобы очень неловко, но фоточки уже завтра расползутся по интернету. И именно поэтому Клинт встает так, чтобы в объектив самого скорострельного фотографа попали в том числе и отличные боковые, над которыми приходится работать каждый день.

Первая пивная банка открывается еще в раздевалке, как только чиновники уходят. Правда, все пиво оказывается на голове у Клинта, капает с волос, и им теперь пахнет все вокруг. Обычно не любящий подобное Чисхолм даже улыбается, пока Дюкен что-то недовольно бурчит под нос на французском. К тому времени, как они возвращаются в Олимпийскую деревню, Клинт чувствует, что алкоголь ударил в голову. Оставив чемодан с луком, рюкзак и олимпийскую золотую медаль в номере, они втроем вываливаются за территорию. Иногда Клинта поздравляют, по большей части кто-то из их делегации. Лестер с Мастерсом сворачивают с большой и светлой улицы буквально квартала через четыре, и тут же поворачивают снова. Вместе с Клинтом допивают пиво из банок и тянут его к неприметной двери.  
— Охуенное место, — уверяет Лестер. — Ни пресса, ни наши моралфаги сюда не суются.  
— Девчонки — ничего, можно склеить местных, ну, или взять кого за деньги, — поддакивает Мастерс.  
Сразу за дверью темная лестница резко ныряет куда-то вниз. Не слишком громко играет рок, накурено. Лестер, словно завсегдатай, делает знак бармену и кивает на свободный стол в углу.

— А чего мы тренера не позвали? — интересуется Клинт, когда перед ним оказывается пиво.  
— Ну мы же выпили в раздевалке вместе? — Мастерс нетерпеливо крутит стопку с чем-то прозрачным. — Поверь, у них свои планы. Там Жак всем заправляет...  
— Так! — слишком громко кричит Лестер, заставив Клинта вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Он встает и обращается ко всем посетителям. Музыку почему-то приглушают. — Сегодня мой друг Клинт выиграл золотую медаль на этой Олимпиаде! Золотую, блядь, медаль!  
Чуть ли не за шкирку Мастерс поднимает Клинта на ноги, и ему только и остается, что театрально раскланяться. Судя по реакции посетителей, Клинт — этакая рок-звезда, только что исполнившая их любимую песню на бис. Чертовски приятно. Не успевает он сесть, как его начинают хлопать по плечу, чокаются, снова поздравляют. Но вскоре все занимают свои места, музыка становится громче, а Мастерс, взяв стопку, опирается локтями на стол и пытается передразнить обычный журналистский стиль:  
— Эм, мистер Бартон, поделитесь планами на следующие Игры.  
— Ну, — смеется он, подыгрывая, — отличный вопрос. Очень жду соперничества уже на национальном уровне. Еще четыре года назад эксперты списали сборную со счетов после ухода Чарльза Бартона и Чисхолма. Но мы прекрасно показали, что Чисхолм-тренер очень неплох. И я по-настоящему верю, что и Мастерс, и Лестер могут меня обойти!  
Клинт поднимает стопку.  
— За победу, нахуй! — Лестер чокается с ними так, что почти все проливается.  
Дерьмо жжет горло, Клинт запивает пивом. Кашляет.  
— Что это?!  
— А, местное, — Мастерс утирает слезы и тут же сигнализирует повторить.  
Через тоста три всплывает Наташа.  
— Так что за телка? — Лестер пьяно пялится в лицо.  
— Да, вот та, рыжая, — Мастерс пытается взять пачку сигарет со стола, но выходит лишь со второго раза.  
— Мы с ней на допинге были, — честно отвечает Клинт и смотрит на часы: время еще есть.  
Лестер с Мастерсом еще пару раундов соревнуются в шутках про золотой дождь, когда Клин выкладывает довольно крупную сумму и, ссылаясь на звонок брату, уходит. Парни протестуют, конечно, но лишь до тех пор, пока к ним не подсаживаются девочки.  
Дорога простая: налево, налево и прямо. Слишком маленький кусочек Мадрипура, чтобы заблудиться. Но Клинт уже чувствует ритм, слышит звуки и запахи. Интересное место.

Наташа снова в уютном. Стоит на свету, прислонившись к стене, скрестила на груди руки.  
— Думала, забухаешь.  
— Прости, — приобнимает ее Клинт и касается щекой щеки.  
— А вы поддали, — усмехается она, протягивая самокрутку. Опережая вопрос, отвечает: — Хороший табак, не ссы. Да и что тебе бояться после этого?  
Передает вечернюю англоязычную газету. На первой полосе огромное фото Клинта в плавках с Тиболтом.  
_«Этого парня невозможно смутить!»  
Президент федерации стрельбы из лука США поделился впечатлениями от выступления Клинтона Бартона в индивидуальном первенстве._

— Боже, — притворно стонет Клинт, возвращая газету. — Как посмели?

Они шутят. Но Клинт помнит, что у Наташи завтра финал, и ей точно надо выспаться.  
— Слушай, — врет он, улыбаясь, — падаю. Приду на твое выступление.  
— Ты когда улетаешь?  
— Послезавтра вечером.  
— А мы утром.  
Клинт чмокает Наташу в щеку и идет к себе.

Можно, конечно, вернуться в бар. Но желания нажираться особо нет. Забрав ноутбук, Клинт спускается в лобби. Втыкает провод от сети. Интересно, что пишут. Ну да, фоточки уже на всех форумах. На почте — несколько писем с поздравлениями и... фотографии от Наташи.  
Тема: «Как и обещала».  
Теперь ему интересно узнать про нее чуть больше, но страничка Игр сообщает лишь дату рождения и то, что для Наташи это тоже не первая Олимпиада. Поиск по сети не слишком результативен. Одна фотография, которую Клинт сохраняет.

Лестер не возвращается и к завтраку. Всю дорогу до столовой Клинт думает, сообщить Дюкену или все-таки подождать. Не хочется, чтобы у парней были проблемы. Но еще меньше хочется, чтобы, если у них проблемы, их с ними оставили наедине. Но ни Дюкена, ни Чисхолма не видно. Док, довольно помятый, лениво возит вилкой по тарелке с омлетом.  
— Утро! — Клинт плюхается рядом со своей тарелкой.  
— Ага, — док отхлебывает сок. Похоже, тоже вчера пил, причем изрядно. Руки немного трясутся.  
— Шефа не видел?  
— Не, никого не видел. Но они вчера еще сказали, что сегодня свободный день. Главное завтра в двенадцать с вещами быть в лобби.  
Вид у дока такой, что еще вопрос, и он откинется. Доев, Клинт сообщает, что попробует посмотреть какие-нибудь соревнования. И если что, то соседа сегодня еще не видел.

Волонтеры охотно рассказывают, как добраться до шаттлов. Оказывается, есть специальные автобусы, развозящие по объектам счастливых обладателей аккредитаций, если персонального транспорта не выделено. Он едет с волонтерами, помогающими зрителям не потеряться на самом объекте. Все — приветливые, один даже узнает в Клинте «лучника в трусах». «Золотого медалиста», — хочется поправить, но и «лучник в трусах» — тоже ничего.

У Клинта допуск на объект есть, поэтому билет никто не спрашивает. Но он все-таки решает уточнить у волонтеров, где можно занять место. Те показывают на зону чуть в стороне, не по центру. Там уже сидят другие стрелки. Правил Клинт, разумеется, не знает, хотя, в принципе, вся стрельба проходит по более или менее схожим алгоритмам. Правда, тут выходят сразу несколько спортсменов и по очереди совершают серию выстрелов. Слабейший выбывает. Что-то такое. Многие зрители сидят в берушах. Кто-то в специальных наушниках.  
Выходят стрелки, занимают позиции. Их представляют по одному, и когда произносят имя Наташи, она сдержанно приветствует зрителей. Выглядит немного отстраненной и собранной одновременно. Стрелять будет третьей.  
Не ясно вообще ничего, а правила в брошюрке написаны слишком мудрено. Рядом вроде бы сидят хоть и знающие люди, но все они тихо переговариваются на всех языках, кроме английского. Ладно, нужно просто болеть за то, чтобы Наташа не промахивалась. Уже после первых пяти выстрелов Клинт жалеет, что не взял с собой плеер.  
У первых двух женщин забавные стойки, а вот когда Наташа поднимает пистолет, Клинт жалеет, что у него нет фотоаппарата. Или таланта к рисованию. Если бы древнегреческие богини стреляли из малокалиберных пистолетов с дистанции двадцать пять метров — именно так выглядели бы их статуи. Правда, вроде, у древнегреческих статуй часто руки отваливаются.  
Пока на одном большом мониторе показывают результаты, на другом — телевизионная картинка. Крупный план. Наташа не моргает ни разу за эту серию. Выглядит чертовски круто. Предложи кто сделать ставку — Клинт бы поставил на нее, потому что чемпионы стреляют именно с таким выражением лица.

Оказывается, и пулевая стрельба — штука довольно азартная. Женщины, быстро и точно поражающие мишени, Клинту нравятся. Но он как-то только с другими лучницами пересекался. При очередной Наташиной стрельбе первые три выстрела достигают цели, но внезапно она поднимает руку, одновременно с этим опуская пистолет.  
— Извините, — он касается плеча мужика, сидящего перед ним. — А что это значит?  
— Пистолет поломка, — с резким русским акцентом отвечает тот, чуть повернувшись.  
— И что это значит?  
— Смотреть. Снова пять или только два, — он показывает на каких-то ребят в одинаковой форме, идущих к Наташе. — Смотреть. Говорить судья. Решение судья. Я, — мужик тычет пальцем себе в грудь, — два. Пять сложно опять.  
— Спасибо, — Клинт смотрит, как ребята в форме крутят Наташино оружие, что-то обсуждая.

Идут к судьям, сидящим в стороне. Диктор объявляет перестрелку. Наташа так же уверенно снова попадает все пять раз, и в этот раз Клинт понимает, почему мужик на ряд ниже так громко хлопает.

В финал ожидаемо выходят Наташа и какая-то британка. Уже давно не девочка. В брошюрке написано, что эта Маргарет Картер участвовала — и побеждала — в каком-то запредельном количестве Олимпиад. Хотя в прошлой именно в этой дисциплине «золото» как раз у Наташи. И сейчас — она не совершает ни единой ошибки! У Картер один промах.  
Прекрасно зная, как хлопать громко и не отбивать при этом ладони, Клинт уже чувствует, как они горят. Он на ногах, мужик перед ним на ногах. Все стоят и аплодируют.  
— А! — поворачивается мужик. — Сила! Россия!  
— Поздравляю! — кричит Клинт.  
Наташа пожимает руку британке, пока идет к судьям — машет и коротко кланяется зрителям.  
Сдержанно обнимает, наверное, тренера, высокого мужика в районе сорокета. Тот так же сдержанно хлопает ее по плечу.  
Пока выкатывают наградные тумбы, Наташа стоит с тренером и внезапно смотрит прямо на Клинта. Улыбается и коротко машет. От этого ему хочется рассмеяться в голос, но он лишь показывает большие пальцы, как и она перед его стрельбой.

С золотой медалью на шее Наташа поет гимн скорее одними губами — Клинт давно заметил за русскими такую штуку: некоторые вообще молчат, заложив руки с букетиком цветов за спину, словно морпех на построении. Хотя, увидев, как она обращается с огнестрелом, Клинт иначе вел бы себя при знакомстве. Опасная.

Зрители давно ушли, а вот сектор, где сидит Клинт, не расходится. Британка обняла кого-то высокого в первом ряду. Причем теперь видно, что он в экипировке сборной США. Когда, наконец наобщавшись с прессой, подходит и Наташа, на трибуне остается человека четыре. Она громко что-то говорит на русском — и все это по звучанию больше всего похоже на проклятия, — но и она улыбается, и мужики смеются. Тот, с ряда ниже, обнимает её и целует в макушку. Клинт ничего не видит: за широкой спиной мужика Наташу не видно. А русский он не знает.

— Natashen’ka, tvoi papa ochen’ gordilsya bi toboi.  
— Ya znay, diadia Valera, spasibo.  
— U menia vilet cherez neskolko chasov. Pora gnat’.  
— Spasibo, cho segodnia prileteli. Eta medal’ dlia vas.  
— Peredam mame privet. Paren’ za mnoi za tebia ochen’ bolel, i ja ponjal, chto nado angliiskii podnataskat’.

Они смеются и тепло обнимаются. Мужик уходит, подмигнув Клинту, и только сейчас до него доходит, что Valera может быть тем самым сослуживцем отца Наташи. Она стоит двумя рядами ниже. С золотой медалью на шее и озорной улыбкой.  
— Это было впечатляюще, — честно отзывается Клинт, спускаясь ниже.  
— Спасибо, я знаю, — задирает подбородок Наташа. — Как насчет пройтись часа через три? У нас командное короткое собрание, а дальше — все свободны.  
Не веря своим ушам, Клинт кивает, как китайский болванчик. Это его зовут _пройтись_.  
— Тогда в пять на северном КПП.  
— В пять на северном КПП, — повторяет Клинт, смотря в зеленые глаза. — Без оружия.  
— Без оружия, — улыбается Наташа.  
— А можно просто по-американски обнять олимпийскую чемпионку?  
Она кивает, и Клинт приобнимает ее, по-пуритански. Они соприкасаются плечами, но Наташина медаль болтается, ударяя то ее, то его по животу.

Напросившись к каким-то ребятам из логистической службы, Клинт летит на легковушке по очень ровным тропам в объезд пробок. Парни много смеются, наконец спрашивают, кого они вообще везут, а то, как бы, наличие аккредитации с допуском на ряд объектов всех делает друзьями. Когда узнают, что везут Олимпийского чемпиона, очень просят подождать на КПП, пока они не принесут фотоаппарат. Один из них вчера как раз увозил китайцев. Он знает китайский, и те всю дорогу сокрушались проигрышу. А потом снова всплывает «лучник в трусах».  
— Парни, — смеется Клинт, — в трусах я точно с вами фоткаться не буду. Мои фото и так доступны с разных ракурсов. И, если что, вы в курсе, что в раздевалках пиздецки холодно?

Парни понимающе кивают.

В номере стоит запах перегара. Лестер спит в одежде, даже не разувшись. У него разбиты костяшки, и Клинт в очередной раз думает, что решение уйти от них – чертовски верное.  
Время еле тянется. Клинт тупит в телек в лобби. Там крутят соревнования по гимнастике. Но вникнуть не выходит: он постоянно смотрит на часы. В итоге выходит на двадцать три минуты раньше, чем нужно, и жалеет, что сигарет нет.  
Наташа приходит чуть раньше. В легком платье в цветочек и форменной олимпийке. У нее задорно поблескивают глаза.  
— Тебя там не хватятся? — вместо приветствия спрашивает Клинт.  
— Да они после второго тоста уже забыли, что это я медаль выиграла, а не кто-то там в семьдесят втором pri tsare Gorokhe, — отмахивается она и внезапно берет Клинта под руку. — Пошли!

Хоть в том году сборная США и проторчала три недели на сборах в Мадрипуре, быстро становится понятно, что Наташа знает город куда лучше. Говорит, что у нее была пара свободных дней, когда вышло обстоятельно погулять. А на сборах у Клинта хоть и были выходные, но он только разок съездил на обзорную экскурсию со всеми, а потом просто торчал с книжкой у бассейна или вообще спал в номере.  
Оказывается, у этого города-государства интересная история, и Наташа сыплет фактами, рассказывает про планировку и еще кучу всего интересного. Сумерки медленно опускаются, а неоновые таблички вместе с небоскребами делают улицы очень похожими на...  
— А ты смотрела «Бегущего по лезвию»? Один из моих любимых фильмов.  
— _«Все эти мгновения исчезнут во времени, как слёзы под дождём»_ , — Наташа смеется. — Да, тоже подумала про этот мир будущего, когда впервые прошлась вечером до магазина за пределами Олимпийской деревни.  
— А как думаешь, Декард — репликант?  
— Делать охотником на репликантов репликанта? Интересно. Не думаю, хотя... Гафф же складывает оригами...  
— Думаешь, лет через пятнадцать все так и будет?  
— Тут тебе виднее: я ни разу не была в Лос-Анджелесе.  
Они заходят в небольшой магазинчик и покупают по паре банок пива. Наташа объясняет, что банки такие маленькие по двум причинам: чтобы можно было выпить до того, как пиво нагреется, ну и потому что местным много не надо. Что-то про расщепление алкоголя у различных рас и про культуру выпивки в Азии.  
— И откуда ты все это знаешь? — не выдерживает Клинт, как только они выпивают по паре глотков за месье де Кубертена. — Про все. Да еще и английский.  
— Английский в школе был хороший, да и кино вот люблю посмотреть в оригинале, а то при дубляже многое теряется. Ну а остальное, — Наташа пожимает плечами и делает глоток, — остальное где-то читала, где-то слышала. Не знаю, откладывается в голове просто. Я еще в школе побеждала во всяких... викторинах. Типа ваших квизов. Не подумай, что я там коммунистка или типа того, но советская система образования правда была ничего.  
— Хорошо, tovarisch.  
Смеются. Хотя где-то на подсознательном уровне Клинту очень неловко от того, что он нихера ни о чем не знает. Не владеет нормально иностранными языками, да и зарубежных фильмов толком не видел. Только о Бонде и Гарри Поттере, да с Джеки Чаном.  
Когда пиво заканчивается, они заходят в первый же магазин и покупают еще. Наташа спрашивает про старшего брата. Говорит, что посмотрела в интернете, и тот — действующий рекордсмен мира по набранным очкам. И вот тут Клинт наконец знает, что рассказать. Алкоголь уже немного развязал язык, и он рассказывает все. И про детство на ферме в Айове, и про родителей, и про то, как впервые задумался, хороший ли он человек, когда не почувствовал ничего, кроме радости, узнав про их смерть. Рассказывает про жизнь в приюте, в приемных семьях, из которых они сбегали, пока не очутились у очередной в Чикаго. Семейная пара, правда, жена умерла примерно через год. Что-то с сердцем. Говорят, врожденное, но никто про это не знал. Мужик умер несколько лет назад. Инфаркт. Так что до совершеннолетия Барни являлся опекуном Клинта. Но, собственно, приемный отец как раз и поддерживал их стремление стрелять из лука. Шутил, что у обоих есть природный талант. Может, потому что со Среднего Запада. Клинт рассказывает, как сложно было всегда быть вторым, как брату все давалось легче. И как теперь от него все ждут, что он еще и обойдет Барни. А пока не выходит. Хоть Барни и закончил уже.  
Внезапно Клинт замолкает. Они стоят на набережной. Солоноватый свежий ветер дует в лицо, и, кроме шума волн, не слышно ничего.  
— Красиво, — говорит Клинт, хотя черное море сливается с черным небом, и лишь на воде пляшут блики от света фонарей.  
— Сюда туристы не ходят, — мягко замечает Наташа, и ее голос сейчас похож на шепот волн.  
У самой воды еще прохладнее. Клинту кажется, что за две поездки, не считая раздевалок и комнаты допинг-контроля, это самое холодное место в Мадрипуре. Они с Наташей идут по мокрому песку. Она рассказывает, как во время Второй мировой именно сюда высаживались японцы, показывает в сторону полуразрушенной постройки. Вроде как оборонительное сооружение тех времен. И в которое она бы заглянула, потому что нужно справить нужду. Клинт и сам давно подумывает, что неплохо бы отлить. Но у него с этим явно проблем меньше. Можно и в море поссать. Все равно людей нет.

Наташа возвращается быстро, одергивает платье и... привстав на носки, берет лицо Клинта в ладони и притягивает к своему. Целует влажно, напористо. Пару мгновений Клинт пытается понять, что происходит, но отвечает. Подхватывает её под бедра. Наташа вообще ничего не весит. Обвивает его шею руками и смеется в губы.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что мне будет очень трудно остановиться? — выдыхает Клинт, заглядывая ей в глаза.  
— А и не надо, — улыбнувшись, она прикусывает его нижнюю губу.  
Он относит ее в тень от развалин, ставит на песок и на этот раз наклоняется, чтобы снова поцеловать. Расстегивает молнию на олимпийке и сквозь платье и плотный бюстгальтер сжимает грудь. Наташа подставляет шею для поцелуя, ласкает его член сквозь шорты. И тот уже стоит. Наташа расстегивает ширинку, приспускает белье. У нее крохотная, но очень сильная ладошка.  
— У меня нет защиты, — шепчет Клинт.  
— У меня есть. — Наташа чуть отстраняется и роется в карманах. Выуживает презерватив, открывает упаковку зубами и раскатывает его по члену Клинта. Разворачивается лицом к стене, упираясь в нее руками.  
Он готов кончить только от этого, задирает подол платья и приспускает ее белье. Проводит пальцами. Влажно. Черт, очень низко, приходится присесть. Обхватывает ее поперек плоского живота и входит, другой рукой пытаясь дотянуться до клитора. Наташа сжимает его внутри. Тяжело дышит. Они, блядь, на пляже, где их может застукать кто угодно. Клинт лишь быстрее двигает пальцами, прижимаясь грудью к спине Наташи. Она коротко стонет. Сильно сжимает его внутри, и он чувствует пульсацию под пальцами.  
Сперма брызгает в презерватив, когда Клинт уже вынул. Наверняка. Наташа глубоко и громко дышит, натягивает белье. Клинт встает в полный рост и стягивает презерватив. Аккуратно завязывает, приводит себя в порядок и поднимает упаковку.  
— Сумасшествие, — произносит он, похоже, что вслух.  
Развернувшись, Наташа улыбается, снова обвивает его шею руками и медленно и влажно целует.  
— Мы молоды, мы на Олимпиаде, мы выиграли золотые медали. На следующую еще надо будет отобраться. И не факт, что мы там встретимся.  
— Фаталистичненько, — кивает Клинт, убирая выбившуюся из аккуратной косы прядь Наташе за ухо. У нее на удивление _плотные_ волосы. Такие же крепкие, как и сама Наташа.

Выйдя на шоссе, они ловят такси, забираются на заднее сиденье и открывают окна. Наташа закуривает, но вместо того, чтобы предложить сигарету Клинту, после пары затяжек протягивает свою. Влажный жаркий воздух Мандипура теперь и в салоне. Таксист отрубает кондей. Неоновая реклама мешается со звуками огромного города, ладонь Клинта на крепком бедре Наташи, и он абсолютно точно уверен, что сейчас — лучшее время всей его жизни.

Клинт провожает Наташу до ее корпуса. Они успевают выкурить еще по одной. У самых дверей ее окликают на русском. Высокий взрослый мужик, может быть, тренер, выглядит сурово:  
— Eto chto za hui?  
— Клинт Бартон, золотой медалист в стрельбе из лука, — Наташа представляет его и указывает на мужика: — Алексей Шостаков, мой тренер.  
— Рад знакомству, — улыбается Клинт, протягивая ладонь.  
Русский ее молча пожимает и снова обращается к Наташе:  
— Uvizhu vnutri — yb’y.  
Коротко кивает Кинту и уходит.  
— Надеюсь, Наташа, у тебя не будет проблем?  
— Нет, — широко улыбается она. — Он переживает, что я тебя проведу в номер, чтобы переспать. А у нас там на этаже крупные спортивные чиновники.  
— Хорошо, что мы занялись сексом в публичном месте, — как можно серьезнее произносит Клинт.  
И они вдвоем смеются в голос. Наташа успокаивается первой.  
— У нас выезд в семь утра. Так что... прощай?  
Почему-то подкатывает ком в горле, а глаза начинает щипать. Нет, Клинт прекрасно понимает, что это всего лишь Игры, всего лишь какая-то девчонка. Но даже что именно сказать — не знает.  
— Безопасно добраться домой. — Он быстро чмокает ее в губы и уходит. Не разворачивается, не тормозит. Хочется вообще побежать. Очутиться в своей комнате и накрыться одеялом.

Он пишет ей поздравления с Рождеством и Пасхой несколько лет подряд, на что получает сдержанное «спасибо, и тебя», пока Барни не говорит, что русские эти праздники отмечают в другие даты. Отвечать «спасибо» Наташа перестала в год следующих Игр. Она там не выступала, и информации, _почему_ , Клинт найти не смог. Что стрельба из лука, что пулевая — одинаково непопулярны как в США, так и в далекой России.

**Шестнадцать лет спустя. Лос-Анджелес**

Клинт ненавидит подобные мероприятия, хоть и почти научился носить галстук. Гала-ужин с внесением в зал спортивной славы. Прекрасно, просто прекрасно. Решили отметить его заслуги и как спортсмена, и как тренера. Наконец-то в женском луке появился чемпион от США. Кейт Бишоп. Талантливая. Работящая. Идеальная. Клинту очень повезло. Кейт в красивом лиловом платье толкается у фуршетного стола.

Чуть ослабив галстук, он бродит по зоне рецепции уже со вторым бокалом шампанского. Пил бы виски, если не надо было бы говорить благодарственную речь со сцены. 

Внезапно взгляд цепляется за аккуратную рыжую косу. Что-то екает в груди. Женщина разворачивается. И да, это Наташа.

Ноги подгибаются, но он натягивает улыбку.  
— Наташа?  
Это она. Шестнадцать лет спустя. Распахивает глаза и широко улыбается:  
— О! Клинт? Рада встрече!  
— А ты что тут делаешь?  
— С мужем, — она кивает на паралимпийца, которого Клинт, конечно, знает.  
Джеймс Барнс. Потерял руку в первые дни в Афганистане. Теперь вот всех дерет в стрельбе. Стрельбе. Понятно. А пока ждет у бара, нервно постукивая навороченным протезом руки по стойке.  
— А ты, я смотрю, — она небольно ударяет кулачком в плечо, — натренировал чемпионку.  
— А ты много знаешь для человека, переставшего отвечать на мои имейлы лет двенадцать назад.  
— У меня хорошая память, — улыбается Наташа и отпивает шампанского. — Я смотрю, стрельба из лука поперла, да?  
— Да, — кивает Клинт. — Этот вот вечер по сценарию открывает мой брат с каким-то голливудским актером, дважды номинированным на Оскар. Тот сейчас играет какого-то комиксного героя-лучника, а мой брат его тренирует.  
— Я все еще с комиксами не знакома, хотя дети обожают. Но лук? Такая чушь!  
— Ну да, — соглашается Клинт и понимает: Наташа — «несбыточный идеал», который он искал все эти годы, а она просто завела нормальную семью. — Ну да. В последнем фильме про него вообще забыли. По слухам, должен пафосно появиться в новом.  
— Прости, я пойду. Еще раз поздравляю! — Наташа касается его руки, сдержанно улыбается и цокает тонкими каблуками к бару.

Шутка про Лос-Анджелес две тысячи девятнадцатого и сравнение с фильмом Ридли Скотта совсем некстати. Наверное, расскажет ее Кейти. Шутка-то хорошая. Да и Кейти «Бегущего по лезвию» тоже любит.


End file.
